


Dangan Ronpa Spin Off

by Junpompei



Series: Dangan Ronpa Custom [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, My friends and i in dangan ronpa, OC, Original Content - Freeform, ocs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 Kids trapped on a boat with one way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floor 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a fic where my friends and I were in dangan ronpa, and I decided to post it here. I always thought Dangan Ronpa OC's are kinda weird, but hey shit happens.

 

_Alvin woke up in a jail cell. He didn't remember anything before. He wakes up in a jail cell. Trying to open the cell to no avail. Looking in the cell he finds only a bed and a briefcase. He opens the case. There is a note, and a hammer. He looked in the mirror to see his somewhat cut red hair. He was also wearing a green shirt._

_"Congradulations your in another god damn dangan ronpa story. I trapped you and 15 other students on a boat. You are on the very bottom floor with the engines and shit i don't know how boats work. Say hi to your cellmates!! One of you will need to murder someone if you want to move on up! -Monokuma"_

**Short kid:**  Pssst. Yo. Lo'real!

_Alvin turns around._

**Alvin:** Uh, it's Alvin. Who are you?

**Conner:** Names Conner Morgan.  **SHSL Ultimate Lets Player**. I need your help to get the hell out of here.   
 _Conner was short, he had a brown jacket and a red bowtie. How silly._

**Alvin:** I'm going to get out too right?

**Conner:**  What the fuck do you think I am an asshole? 

**Alvin:**  What do you need me to do?

**Conner:**  There is a key in the briefcase, try opening the door.

_Alvin does as he is told and attempts to use  the key. It doesn't even fit in the keyhole._

**Alvin:**  Shit don't fit. 

**Conner:**  Thanks Einstein, now I have the key to your cell and you have the key to mine.

_They trade keys and Alvin and Conner escape their cells._

**Conner:**  So how about the fact we have to murder someone to move on up. 

**Alvin:**  You aren't going to kill me are you?

**Conner:**  I want to fucking talk jesus christ.

_Alvin and Conner reach the next set of cells._

**Sal:**  Hey guys, help! I'm Sal Winchester, the  **SHSL Ultimate**  Therapist.  
 _Sal was tall with a purple hoodie and long curly hair._

**Kailyn:** And I'm Kailyn Giroux, the  **SHSL Ultimate** Actress.  
 _Kailyn had a purple shirt and was short at height. Her hair had an array of rainbow colors._

**Alvin:**  You two just have to trade keys. 

**Sal:**  Keys?

**Conner:**  Huh? Do you two not have keys?

_An intercom begins to blare._

**Monokuma:** I only gave keys to 8 people. One of those 8 must murder for the rest to be released.

**Sal:**  Well fuck. 

**Conner:**  Come on Alvin lets find the other 6.

**Alvin:**  Alright

_Alvin and Conner move on to the next set of cells. They were already open._

**Alex:** Hey uh I'm Alex, the  **SHSL Ultimate Skater.  
** _Alex had a skater look, with his beanie and red jacket and lightly shaved face._

_Alex walks out of his cell._

**Conner:**  Alvin look. 

_Conner points to a dead body in a cell._

**Alvin:** Alex...? 

**Alex:**  I-It wasn't me!

**Conner:**  WE just got here. How can you kill someone so easily. 

**Alex:**  He helped me excape. I stayed in here!

**Monokuma:** Congradulations a body has been found. And you didn't even learn his name yet. He was Matan Pawer. Find evidence, and head down to the end of the hall. 

**Alvin:**  Do we need any evidence? Alex did it. 

**Conner:**  Lets not say anything until we investigate. Alex did anyone else walk down the hallway?

**Alex:** Yeah, about 4 people. 

**Alvin:**  There we go suspects. Hopefully everyone will make there way down here. 

**Conner:**  Looks like Matan was stabbed twice with a sharp object.

**Alex:**  Like a knife?

**Alvin:**  No a fucking baseball bat. 

**Conner:**  Is no one else going to walk down this way?

**Monokuma:**  Looks like all the evidence has been found, head all the way down to the end of the hall for a trial. 

**Conner:**  Trial?

**Monokuma:**  Can't just murder and run, gotta prove ya didnt do it. 

_The trio walk to the end of the hallway and enter the elevator._

_14 kids walked in the elevator to join them._

**Alvin:**  Should we introduce ourselves? My name is Alvin. 

**Sal:** Ok, I'm Sal. 

**Ethan:**  Yo, I'm Ethan. Y'all can just call me Eep.  _SHSL ULTIMATE TECHNICIAN_    
 _Ethan was a tall man with long shaggy black hair. His jacket and top were as black as his hair._

**Patrick:** Call me Patrick, the Ultimate Trackstar.   
 _Patrick was a short guy, he has short ginger hair. He was in khakis and a red collared shirt. Not much good for running._

**Seema:**  They call me Seema.  _SHSL ULTIAMTE DISNEY FANGIRL  
_ _Alvin noticed how short Seema was. She was a dark skinned girl in a bright yellow shirt._

**Nhi:** hi! I'm Nhi.  _SHSL ULTIMATE MATHLETE  
Nhi was another short girl. She wore a blue shirt._

**Taka:** My name is Robert Taka Barron Jr. Call me Taka.  _SHSL ULTIMATE NAVY SEAL.  
Taka stood average height, but demanded a lot of presence. Even in a bright yellow shirt._

**Diego Red Garibay Romano Estabon Julio Ricardo Montoya De La Rosa Ramirez:**  hiya my name is Diego.  _SHSL ULTIMATE MUSICIAN.  
Diego stood tall in a blue dress shirt. Diego also had long crazy hair alvin couldn't figure out._

**Jullian:**  Ello, the name is Jullian.  _SHSL ULTIMATE ARTIST  
Jullien had a british accent. She had an orange jacket over a white tee._

**Anacelis:** hey, call me Ana.  _SHSL ULTIMATE BLOGGER.  
Anacelis was short, and had a blue jacket to match her pajama pants._

**Rorschach:** Call me Rorschrach. 

**Shaylee:**  No... your name is  JESSE 

**Jesse:** Fuck you. Yea I'm Jesse Lombardi, SHSL ULTIMATE CRITIC.  
 _Jesse stood average height. His baseball tee bore the letters 11037. Strange. His goatee and beanie gave him a stoner look. But his stare demanded respect._  

**Kailyn:** And the one killed..?

**Alvin:** Matan Pawer. 

_The elevator stopped._

**Conner:** This is our stop. 

_The kids gather around the court room._

**Monokuma: If you can guess who killed Matan, then the killer will be executed. If you guess wrong, I murder all of you!**

The murder of Matan Pawer-

**Alvin:** IT WAS ALEX! 

**Alex:**  Fucking wheres your evidence?!

**Conner:** Alvin please. 

**Jesse:** What do we know?

**Conner:** Matan was killed with a sharp object.

**Patrick:** Like a knife? 

**Conner:** No a fucking lamp.

**Alvin:** We also know 8 people were allowed out of their cells. 

**Kailyn:** Who were the 8?

**Sal:** Alvin, Conner, Alex, and Matan. 

**Jesse:** Ethan, Diego, Jullian and I. 

**Nhi:** There are our suspects?

**Seema:** So Alex, Alvin, and Conner found Matan? Lets start with them. 

**Shaylee:** It could be any of THEM...........,

**Alvin:** Wrong. Conner and I were with Sal and Kailyn. 

**Shaylee:** tHat leaves,,, ALex

**Alex:** Wait you gotta listen. If you vote me we all will die.

**Alvin:** The fuck?

**Monokuma:** He's right, ya vote wrong all die cept the killer! 

**Jesse:** He's innocent then. 

**Alvin:**  The fuck kind of evidence ya got?

**Jesse:** He isn't begging for his own life. He's begging for everyones. That means he's inncoent. 

**Seema:** 'saight, we got 4 more suspects. 

**Ana:** Jesse, Ethan, Diego, and Jullian. 

**Jesse:** Diego and I let each other out. We walked down the hall and Matan was still alive. 

**Conner:** I can vouch for them, they walked by when Alvin was asleep and told me how to get out. 

**Ethan:** So that leaves me and the British... Heh Asian. 

**Jullian:** The ouf lost his key, we couldn't get out of the cell. 

**Seema:** He could get out. 

**Ethan:** Heh, where could I get a knife yo. 

**Alvin:** I had a hammer. 

**Jesse:** You're referring to the object in our cases.

**Alvin:** What did the other 6 get. 

**Jesse:** A baton. 

**Diego:** A trident. 

**Jullian:** Knife. 

**Alex:** A gun. 

**Conner:** A screw driver

**Ethan:**... A large shark tooth. 

**Seema:** Well if ya use that logic, Jullian is the culprit. 

**Jesse:** She couldn't leave her cell. 

**Seema:** Well than it has to be Ethan. 

**Alvin:** Show us the shark tooth. 

**Ethan:** Sorry yo I lost it. 

**Alex:** What kind of argument is that! 

**Taka:** Actually, a shark tooth couldn't of made that indent. It was a cylinder tool. 

**Sal:** Like a screwdriver. 

_All eyes beam to Conner._

**Conner:** Now everyone hang on. 

**Alvin:** Come on Conner was with me. I would know if he attempted to kill. 

**Jesse:** Alvin I know you two became friends. But does anyone know what Matans gift was?

**Monokuma:** I gave the kid a ninja star. 

**Conner:** What's the point?

**Jesse:** Work with me here. What if Matan attempted murder. 

**Conner:** And...?

**Jesse:** Look at Matan's hand. There is a cut in his hand. Looks like he held a ninja star. and the splatter on his hand is in the opposite direction, as if he stabbed someone. 

**Conner:** Come on how can you possibly know that?

**Jesse:** I don't, I bullshitted my way through that. 

**Seema:** I see! Jesse acted like a  arrogant prick to get conner off his guard! Conner take off your shirt. 

**Conner:** Huh? Seema now isnt the time...

**Seema:** No just do it. 

_Conner obliges, and there is a wound on his back._

**Conner:** I concede. I killed him. 

**Kailyn:** Why...?

**Conner:** He stabbed me, but I couldn't end my life here. So I killed him. 

**Alvin:** He did it in self defense, can't he get off a little easier?! 

**Monokuma:** Nope! Conner is getting his ass executed!

**Conner:** H-Huh?!

**Monokuma:** The killer has to get axed!

**Conner:** You can't do this! My fans won't stand for this!

**Monokuma:** Ha...  _Monokuma pulls the lever._

**Conner:** NO NO NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

**Seema:** I'm sorry... You could of stopped him, threw him back. Grabbed Alvin. 

**Conner:** I-I-I... 

_Before Conner can finish, a chain raps around his neck and drags him down a hall. Monokuma puts a pair of headphones on him and blasts IRateGamer. As conners ears begin to bleed His eyes open wide and lets out a scream._

 

**Alvin:** Please stop... 

**Jesse:**  He made the choice Alvin. 

**Seema:** It was him or us. 

**Alvin:** We are responsible for his death! Don't any of you feel bad?

**Ethan:** Carl tried pinning it on me. 

**Jullian:** Im sorry Alvin.

**Sal:** It isn't Conners fault. It isn't your fault. It's Monokuma.

**Kailyn:** He's right, Monokuma drove Matan to murder. 

**Monokuma:** And there is so much more to come...


	2. Floor 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2nd floor of a home run

**Monokuma:** Welcome to the second story of this boat! You get a kitchen and beds. 

 **Alvin:** Oh boy oh boy we get food and beds for the death of our friends :D

 **Monokuma:** Yes! :DD

 **Alvin:** Shut up D:

 **Monokuma:** >_<

 

_There were 14 beds. Monokuma knew at least 2 people died. The thought made Alvin shiver._

**Diego:** Hey guys, lets uh eat some breakfast. 

 **Alex:** Is it even time for breakfast? 

 **Jesse:** It's 7AM. 

 **Seema:** HOLY SHIT ARE YOU A MIND READER OR PSHYCIC?!

 **Jesse:**  There's a clock... Up there...

_Jesse points to a clock_

**Patrick:** Lets get something to eat. 

_The group shares a poor breakfast of options such as dry biscuits and water._

**Patrick:** These biscuits suck.  _Patrick wipes crumbs off his collared shirt._

 **Alvin:** Jesus your right.  _Alvin wipes crumbs off his shirt._

 **Monokuma:** Guess waht?! You have to have your second motive!

 **Alex:** That's not fair. 

 **Monokuma:** Shut the fuck up. 

 **Patrick:** What's the motive ya rejected mexican carnival prize fuck. 

 **Monokuma:** I poisened your breakfast! 

 **Sal:**  Huh?!

 **Monokuma:** If someone murders someone in the next 20 minutes you get an antidote! 

 **Patrick:** That's kind of lame.

 **Monokuma:** Better get to it before you die asshole. 

_The students freak out and begin to run around frantically._

_Sal Jesse Diego Shaylee were in the corner trying to make themselves hurl._

**Seema:** OH MY GOD ITS BEEN FOREVER WHEN WILL WE DIE?!

 **Jesse:**  It's been 3 minutes. 

 **Ethan:**  Shit Nhi!

_Nhi falls over._

**Jesse:**  She's fine, just passed out. 

 **Ethan:**  We need to help her!

 **Taka:** Fuck that Ima go make myself vomit. 

 **Alvin:** That's a great idea! 

_Taka and Alvin scarf and barf in the bathroom._

**Taka:** It's 7:08. 17 minutes before we all "die".

 **Alvin:** I got barf on my shirt, you got a spare? 

 **Taka:** Take my undershirt. 

 _Patrick runs quickly into the room, and directly into the stall and scarfs and barf._  

 **Patrick:** Fuck that sucked, I got vomit on a good shirt.  _Patrick flushes the toilet._

_Patrick leaves wearing a tank top._

**Taka:** So are we the only ones to figure it out-?

_Patrick runs in_

**Patrick:** FUCK THERE FUCKINGMURDER

 _Patrick grabs Taka and Alvin_  

 **Alivn:** ANA?!

_Alvin ran across the hall to see Anacelis with her head bashed in._

**Alvin:** Who saw it happen?!

 **Kailyn:** I don't know she was behind me freaking out and when I turned around her head was smashed in! 

 **Jesse:** Do we get the antidote now?

 **Monokuma:** Nah, i never poisened you. losers

 **Ethan:** I fucking vomited for nothing?

 **Alvin:** That was a waste of time. And someones life. 

_Alvin stopped to think. Anacelis, the SHSL ULTIMATE BLOGGER really was dead. He never even got know her._

**Jesse:** Well, I guess we investigate. 

 **Alvin:** Shouldn't we question Kailyn? 

 **Kailyn:** Well she died behind me. 

 **Jesse:** Turn around. 

 **Kailyn:** Okay

_Kailyn did as she was told._

**Jesse:**  She has blood. A piece of Ana is on her back shes telling the truth. 

 **Kailyn:** Oh god...

 **Seema:**  Can anyone find the murder weapon?

 **Alex:** _Walking down the hall_  Yo I found something. 

 **Patrick:**  Your virginity?

 **Alex:**  What no, the murder weapon. 

_Alex holds up a bloody led pipe._

**Sal:**  Is it really the murder weapon?

 **Jesse:**  Matches the wound. 

 **Diego:**  All this confuses me, how can someone kill Ana, with Kailyn right in front of her, and Kailyn not see the killer?

 **Kailyn:**  I did... Vague. ALl I know is it was a woman. 

 **Shaylee:**  How can you tell?

 **Kailyn:**  I was frozen, but when I turned around I could see the outline of a girl. 

 **Shaylee:**  That narrows it down. 

 **Sal:**  Is there anything else we can get?

 **Monokuma:**  Nope c:

 **Alvin:**  Are we ready?

_The remaining 13 kids entered the elevator._

**Jesse:** Is anyone willing to confess anything?

_No one said a word._

**Diego:**  No..

_Jesse cocked his eyebrow._

_The elevator comes to a stop._

**Alex:**  Lets get this started. 

 **Jesse:**  We know for sure it isn't Kailyn. 

 **Taka:**  Just in case, show us the evidence.

 **Jesse:** Ana died directly behind Kailyn. If you looked at Kailyn's back you can clearly see blood. 

 **Jullien:**  So the killed ran up and killed Ana?

 **Kailyn:**  Yes, and it was a girl. 

 **Jesse:**  Let's not be too sure. 

 **Patrick:**  Huh? If she saw a chick she saw a chick. 

 **Jesse:**  I'm not denying what she saw. But what if when you turned around and saw someone else running?

 **Kailyn:**  I know I saw a woman running. 

 **Sal:**  Let's move on. Think alibais, we all found out about the poison at 7:05AM

 **Diego:**  Sal, Jesse, Shaylee and I were in a corner of the room trying to make ourselves throw up breakfast. That leaves 7 without alibai. 

 **Alvin:**  Well that's pretty fucking incorrect. Taka and I were in the bathroom trying to vomit. 

 **Patrick:**  And I was with them. 

 **Taka:**  That leaves Nhi Seema and Jullian. 

 **Jullian:**  Remember? Nhi bloody fainted. 

 **Nhi:**  Yes, Ethan came to my rescue. 

 **Ethan:**  hi

 **Seema:**  And that leaves me.

 **Jesse:**  And she's accounted for. With her running around the room all fucking crazy.

 **Kailyn:**  Could that mean?

 **Jesse:**  Seema was running around the room like a fucking wild animal. 

 **Taka:**  So Kailyn didn't see the killer, but Seema!

 **Alvin:**  It's a stretch, but Jesse hasn't been wrong yet. 

 **Monokuma:**  Hey!

 **Alvin:**  Actually, I only want to question one person.

 **Patrick:**  Doubt anyone wants you to talk to them. 

 **Alvin:**  Actually it's you Patrick. 

 **Patrick:**  What the fuck do you want?

 **Alvin:**  You came in, after Taka and I. And you ran in quite fast. 

 **Patrick:**  I wanted the poison out of me. 

 **Alvin:**  You also left your shirt in there. 

 **Patrick:**  Got barf on it. You did the same thing. 

 **Taka:**  Why a stall?

 **Patrick** : Well the toilet was fucking in there. 

 **Sal:** Let's move on. 

 **Jesse:**  We don't have anymore evidence.

_Jesse looks towards Diego, who is beginning to sweat._

**Kailyn** : What do we do?

 **Patrick:**  Do we really not have enough information to call this one?

 **Jesse:**  ... Diego. 

 **Diego:**  Y-YES?!

 **Jesse:**  Why are you acting like you are. 

 **Diego:** I was... I was going to do it.

 **Nhi:**  Do what?

 **Diego:**  Kill Ana...

_The trial room grew silent._

**Sal:**  Diego, did you kill Ana. 

 **Diego:**  No.

 **Alvin:**  Then why are you sweating. 

 **Diego:**  I know who killed her. 

 **Kailyn:**  Spit it out Diego. 

 **Diego:**  I was too afraid... For you guys to know I was going to do it. 

 **Sal:**  Diego listen to me. We will not think any different of you knowing you did what you did. But if you don't tell us who killer her, we all die. 

 **Diego:**  ... Patrick...

 **Patrick:**  Evidence?

 **Diego:**  I have none. I saw you run to her. Hit her. Run back down the hall.  **Kailyn:**  How could he run all the way to her and down the hall in matters of miliseconds. 

 **Taka:**  That shouldn't be a problem for a SHSL Ultimate Track Star.  **Patrick:**  Shouldn't I be covered in blood? **Alvin:**  When you ran into the bathroom stall. 

_A bead of sweat rolls down Patricks head._

**Alvin:**  You can run miles in matters of seconds. 

 **Patrick:**  ...

 **Jesse:**  You could easily run to Ana and hit her.

 **Patrick:**  ...

 **Sal:**  And then run to the bathroom and quickly in the stall, to flush down the shirt. 

 **Patrick:**  ...

 **Kailyn:**  Patrick... Did you murder Ana?

 **Patrick:**  ... Yeah. I killed her. 

 **Jullian:**  Why?

 **Patrick:**  Because it was easy. She was a blogger. I'm a fucking athlete. I had to do it. We would'of died if I didn't. 

 **Sal:**  Your not in control of that. 

 **Patrick:**  Who is dumbass? Without me you all would of died!

 **Monokuma:**  Well I never poisoned ya!

 **Jesse:** Sal stop. 

 **Sal:**  Huh?

 **Jesse:**  Let the man say what he needs to. 

 **Patrick:**  I have nothing more to say. Monokuma I'm ready. Show me what you got. 

 

_Monokuma pulls the lever. Patrick is on a tread mill. As it starts rolling he begins running. Behind him is a large bonfire. Forced to run he runs and runs as fast as he can on the treadmill. Monokuma switches speeds over and over. Eventually Patrick misteps and launches into the bonfire._

  **Jesse:**  ...

 **Monokuma:**  You guys need to stop depending on Jesse!

 **Sal:**  Huh?

 **Monokuma:**  He reads a lot of comics and knows how to be a detective. That is a way harder advantage. SO I'm going to even it up. 

 **Alvin:**  What do you-?

  _Monokuma pushed a button. A chain whips around Jesse's feet, dragging him on his back. He is hung by his legs, and monokumas circle him with bats and begin to hit him over and over in the chest. The chain moves and leads him to a conveyor belt. At the end is a sharp grate opening and closing. Jesse manages to fall off the chain and picks up a pipe. Without options he sticks the pipe in the grate, stoping it from moving. Monokuma grows upset, and kicks the chain, Jesse falls in, as the grate cuts off his left leg, as Jesse falls into the abyss that was behind the grate._

  **Jullian:**  Jesse...

 **Alvin:**  YOu bastard! 

 **Sal:**  He didn't even commit a murder. 

 **Kailyn:**  He helped us, and for that you threw him in a trash compactor?!

 **Monokuma:** :) oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew chapter 2 bby. I really hope people are reading I'm quite proud of this. If you are I love you <3


	3. Floor 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd Floor, when the murderer has your talent who knows what will happen.

_The third floor of the boat was opened. It has nicer beds and kitchen. Adding to that was a small theater._

 

 **Ethan:**  10$ this theater is our next motive.

 **Alvin:**  Huh? 

 **Ethan:**  You know we get only a theater this time around. It has to be a motive. 

 **Taka:**  Sounds silly, but our last motive was false poison. 

 **Alvin:**  Kailyn, got an input?

_Kailyn remained silent._

**Alex:**  Is she still upset about Jesse?

 **Alvin:**  Who wouldn't, his leg was fed to us last night. 

_Horrifying flashbacks to where Monokuma put Jesse's leg in their dinner_

**Diego:**  Well, that. And he may still be alive.

 **Shaylee:**  Diego that's crazy. 

 **Kailyn:**  He's right. Jesse fought back he has to still be alive. 

 **Jullian:**  I agree! 

 **Sal:**  Guys I want Jesse back as much as you, but Monokuma executed him.

_The group fell silent again._

**Monokuma:**  Hello I am the Monokuma.

 **Seema:**  Is it motive time again?

 **Monokuma:**  hella 

 **Ethan:**  What do you got?

 **Monokuma:**  Follow me to the theater.

_The kids walk into the theater, alvin slips ethan 10$._

**Seema:**  y we her

 **Monokuma:**  You guys wanna watch Mark Wahlberg Damon stiller fuck in Avengers 2?

 **Alvin:**  What

 **Monokuma:**  TOO BAD! This theater is using super futuristic science bullshit to project in image DIRECTLY into your eyeballs. 

 **Taka:** Hypotheticly, if you projected a picture of a penis, would it stay there for how long?

 **Monokuma:**  Until someone stabu stabu someone. 

 **Kailyn:**  We could just close our eyes?

 **Monokuma:**  Kailyn I will kill you. 

_Everyone remained silent. Monobear pushed the button and and Image of Jesse walking with a few scraps of metal where his right leg was._

**Taka:**  I got a dick. 

 **Seema:**  I got a vagina. 

 **Alex:**  Is this an elbow or a fucking.

 **Ethan:**  Girls  Generation WOOHOO I mean no

_Kailyn was the only one to remain silent._

**Sal:**  How are we supposed to kill someone over this. 

_A day passed._

**Taka:**  It was fun at first but I'm 100% done with this dick. 

_Taka storms off_

**Seema:**  Same tbh

 **Ethan:**  You can just ya know MURDER

 **Alvin:** Ethan come on now isnt the time to joke. 

 **Ethan:**  Let's face it, all of us will kill or be killed. 

 **Sal:**  Ethan stop.

 **Ethan:**  Tch. Whatever. You all know I'm right. 

_No one disagreed_

**Ethan:**  Alright... I'm sorry guys- 

_Before Ethan could finish a loud bang._

**alvin:**  FUCK

 **Ethan:**  What was that?!

 **Jullian:** TAKA?!

_What they saw was the dead body of Robert Takafumi Barron Jr._

**Ethan:**  Fuck Taka wake up!

 **Alvin:**  Jesse what's the cause of death?!

_Silence_

**Sal:**  It looks like there is a bullet wound in his chest. 

 **Seema:**  Is it the cause of death. 

 **Alex:**  Seema go stand over there. 

 **Taka:**  Ugh... 

 **Nhi:**  Taka TAKA!

_Nhi lowered her ear to Taka. Taka whispers something._

**Shaylee:**  Who did it?!

 **Nhi:**  It was Seema! 

 **Seema:**  Wha-WHAT?!

 **Nhi:**  I can't believe you! 

 **Seema:**  Nhi listen I didn'-

_Suddenly the lights went out._

**Seema:**  A!

 **Alvin:**  Who's there!

 **Nhi:**   _Screaming_

_A sound like a melon being thrown on the ground._

**Shaylee:**  I will run to the fuse box!

_A few moments pass. A few minutes. Then what felt like an hour, the lights flickered on._

_And Nhi Lam, the SHSL MATHLETE was dead._

**Alvin:** Sh-SHIT

 **Sal:**  It looks like pistol whip. 

 **Kailyn:**  Do can we assume theres only one killer?

 **Alvin:**  i guess. 

_The kids split up trying to find anyting that could be a clue._

**Ethan:**  Yo Alvin. 

_Ethan motions Alvin to walk by the fuse box._

**Ethan:**  see that grate?

 **Alvin:**  Yea?

 **Ethan:**  Lift it. 

_Alvin did as he was told, and lifted the grate with ease._

**Ethan:**  Look, nightvision goggles. 

 **Alvin:**  Holy shit thats fuckin convienant. 

 **Ethan:**  So that can explain how Nhi can perish in the dark. 

 **Alvin:**  Eep, your really on top of things.

 **Ethan:**  Someone has to. 

_Enough evidence has been found, the 9 remaining players head to the elevator._

**Kailyn:**  Where did the gun come from?

 **Alvin:** Hm?

 **Kailyn:**  Where did the killer get a gun?

 **Alex:**  Taka. 

 **Kailyn:**  Huh?

 **Alex:**  Don't you remember the 1st motive. His gift was a gun. 

_Kailyn exchanges a look to Alvin. Alvin shot look of agreemant of the suspicion._

 

 **Monokuma:**  Welcome to the class trial! This is for the murder of Taka and Nhi. Upupup, let's get started!

 **Seema:**  So, I know we all get signs for when we die, but Jesse doesn't have one. 

 **Monokuma:**  Uh...

 **Kailyn:** Jesse is alive! 

 **Sal:**  Kailyn we have been over this. 

 **Alvin:**  Kailyn what was your picture. 

 **Kailyn:**  It was Jesse.

 **Alvin:**  Where were the scraps for support.

 **Kailyn:** Right, why?

 **Alvin:**  It was his left leg that got cut. 

 **Kailyn:**  What does that mean?

 **Alex:**  He's dead and Monokuma didn't put up a sign. 

 **Monokuma:**  Yes and no. I didn't put up a sign, and he's SUPPOSED to be dead. 

 **Kailyn:**  So he's alive?!

 **monokuma:** I dunno

 **Ethan:**  Guys we don't have time for this, Taka and Nhi? 

 **Alex:**  He's right, I say Jullian is the killer!

 **Jullian:**  Ey fuck you!

 **Alvin:**  That's not even close. 

 **Sal:**  Do we have any possible suspects? 

 **Diego:**  Hard to say. We were all talking in that group. 

 **Seema:** Maybe, the killer shot down Taka from a hidden part in the room. 

 **Alvin:**  HELLA HELLA WRONG HELLA BIIIIIIITCH das not right. 

 **Seema:**  uh

 **Alvin:**  If you look At taka's bullet wound, it came from the group. 

 **Ethan:**  So the killer is one of us. 

 **Diego:**  Don't we already know that?

 **Kailyn:**  Yea but, how can the killer cause a blackout?

 **Alex:**  Don't think the killer caused it himself, I think it was pure luck. 

_Everyone looks to alvin._

**Alvin:**  shit. 

 **Sal:**  Can Alvin really be our main suspect?

 **Shaylee:**  Who else could it be. 

 **Sal:**  Not like Alvin can see in the damn dark.

 **Alex:** ...

 **Alvin:**  Not if I had THESE!

_Alvin holds up nightvision goggles._

**Ethan:**  Dumbass.

 **Alvin:**  Wait fuck. 

 **Shaylee:**  Where did you find that?

 **Ethan:**  In the grate, by the fuse box you went to go to after turning on the power.

_Silence_

**Alvin:**  fuckfuckfuck SHAYLEE!

 **Shaylee:**  N-Now hang on eh fuck it ya got me. 

 **Kailyn:**  How did you turn out the lights?

 **Shaylee:**  My SHSL ULTIMATE is Luck, I won a raffle to get in here. 

_Alvin cocks his head._

**ShayleE:**  I murdered because I thought I could see my sweet Summer Love. 

 **Monokuma:**  Oh god just get executed.

 

_Monokuma pushes a button and Shaylee falls down a large hole. Nothing else is heard._

 

 **Ethan:**  Alvin, aren't you SHSL ULTIMATE LUCK? 

 **Alvin:**  I thought I was...

 


	4. Floor 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bippidie bop monokuma starves kids to murder

_The 4th Floor was opened. No kitchen, and 2 bedrooms. Each on seperate sides. There was a center room with nothing inside but columns._

 

 **Sal:**  Is there a kitchen?

 **Monokuma:**  No, get this, floor dont got no food oh no you are all going to starve to death.

 **Jullien:**  We need to live, don't you want us to kill each other. 

 **Monokuma:**  Well maybe if you kill someone I will give you food.

 **Ethan:**  You bastard, we could back down the stairs- 

_Ethan turns around to see the stairs are gone and a large wall is in the way._

**Ethan:** \- How the fuck you do that.

_Monokuma shrugs_

**Alvin:** You cut off food and expect us to kill? Are we dogs or something?

 **Monokuma:** More rats but ok.

_Monokuma leaves._

_Alvin takes a good look at the group they had._

**Alvin:**  We really have decreased in numbers...

 **Kailyn:**  There's still one more. 

 **Diego:**  Kailyn, Jesse is dead.

 **Kailyn** : I know he's alive!

 **Jullian:** He died because he figured things out quicker than we did.

 **Alex:**  What was his SHSL again? Filmer? How come his brain moves that fast?

 **Ethan:**  Guess he was a bright kid.

 **Sal:**  You guys ever question why we here? Like who put us here.

 **Kailyn:**  I never thought about it until now.

 **Alex:** What if the government is liking run a test on us!

 **Alvin:**  As of now I'd believe anything. 

 **Sal:**  Well what if whats one person?

 **Alvin:**  Expand?

 **Sal:**  Well like, what if its one person who hated us?

 **Alex:**  Doubt it, I mean I don't know any of you. 

 **Seema:** What if its a girl who wants to spread despair. 

 **Ethan:**  What the fuck.

_The girls walked down the hall to the other bedroom. The boys decided to stay in the bedroom on the other side._

_Alvin sleeps for a few hours, he wakes up to a groan from Alex._

**Alvin:** Alex go the fuck to sleep. 

 **Alex:** I cant. 

 **Alvin:**  Why?

 **Alex:** I can, like. See in the dark. 

 **Alvin:**  For real?

 **Alex:** Yeah. 

 **Alvin:**  Then why the fuck didnt you help in the last trial. 

 **Alex:**  I don't know, no one would believe me. 

 **Ethan:** Hey can like both of you shut the fuck. 

 **Alex:**  Sorry Eep, goodnight Alvin. 

 **Alvin:**  Night.

_The next day the group met up together in the middle room._

**Kailyn:**  I guess someone was supposed to be murdered?

 **Alvin:**  Finally a night of no killing, lets eat- Oh.

 **Ethan:**  What the fuck are we supposed to do. 

 **Monokuma:**  WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL ALIVE

 **Sal:**  Maybe we reached a point where we don't want to kill someone. 

 **Monokuma:**  Fuck off if I could I'd kill ALL of you. As well as Jesse but fuck I can't find him. 

 **Kailyn:**  Aha! He is alive.

 **Monokuma:**  Ya got me, but I find him just know he's dead!

 **Alvin:**  What if we find him first?

 **Monokuma:**  I don't know but I want him dead.

 **Diego:**  What's in it for us today monokuma?

 **Monokuma:**  Uh well theres supposed to be a trial today. 

 **Sal:**  Since none of us are dead you have to wait another day.

 **Monokuma:**  ...

_Monokuma hauls ass away_

**Kailyn:**  I told you Jesse is alive.

 **Sal:**  But you know Monokumafuck will find him first. 

 **Seema:**  he's smart enough to find us first. 

_The group disband. Well they cant really there is nowhere to go._

**Alvin:**  Alex. 

 **Alex:**  'Sup?

 **Alvin:**  How long have you been able to see in the dark. 

 **Alex:**  Well since we got here I guess. 

 **Alvin:**  If black outs are involved this time around, please tell the group.

 **Alex:** I will. 

_Hours pass and the group goes back to sleep._

_the next day_

**Monokuma:**  ARE YOU ALL STILL ALIVE

 **Ethan:**  Fuck I'm hungry. 

 **Seema:**  Chicken nuggets now plz

_2 days passed._

**Sal:**  Please this sadism!

 **Monokuma:**  just murder and i will get you delicious pizza.

 **Alvin:**  Shut up. 

_In anger Alvin pushes over a column making it break a part._

**Monokuma:** WATCH IT!

 **Kailyn:**  Are we going to die of this?

 **Jullien:**  This is how it ends? 

 **Ethan:**  Just pull through guys, if we die then we won't have to see anymore murder. 

 **Alex:**  We can't sit here and die.

 **Diego:**  I can't let us die... 

_The next day._

**Alvin:**  Oh god. I can't go another day like this.

 **Monokuma:**  You niggas need food? Here.

_The boys chow down on the assortment of bread and water and chicken_

**Diego:**  What made you turn around?

 **Monokuma:** I didn't.

_Diego dropped his bread and quickly looked around to see they were missing people. The group ran into the middle room to see Ethan Pinear and Sal Winchester dead._

**Diego:**  I didn't want it like this. 

 **Alvin:** Damn it! 

_The three girls run into the room_

**Kailyn:** No NO!

 **Monokuma:**  Ugh finally I was worried you all would die. 

 **Alvin:**...

_Alvin reeled back and punched Monokuma_

**Monokuma:**  Dick

_INVESTIGATION START_

_Ethan was backed against the wall, with a large wound in the head, a large rock with blood laid next to him. Sal was on his back with a gash and a stream of blood leading from his forehead to the floor._

**Alvin:**  Alex who left the room last night. 

 **Alex:** Huh?

 **Alvin:** Did anyone leave the room?

 **Alex:** Well just these 2. Together. 

 **Alvin:** Hm..

_Alvin noticed on a column was a hole, with blood coming out._

**Kailyn:**  Alvin, no girl left our room last night.

 **Alvin:**  What do you mean?

 **Kailyn:**  Like, we made a pact that no one leaves our room. 

 **Diego:**  Someone could of broke it. 

 **Julien:**  Even so, we blocked the door with one of the beds. 

 **Monokuma:**  What you guys only had 3 beds. 

 **Seema:**  Well Kailyn drew the short stick and got the bed to herself. 

 **Alex:** Whoa hello. 

 **Jullien:**  I-It isn't like that. 

 **Diego:**  Isn't the short straw bad?

 **Alvin:**  Can we please focus on the murder?

 **Seema:**  Heh, sorry.

 **Jullien:**  Is there any other piece of evidence we can get?

 **Alex:**  If it helps, there faces are bruised up. and there knuckles look bruised a bit too. 

 **Seema:** Like a fight broke out?

 **Alvin:**  Possibly. 

 **Monokuma:**  Are you guys ready?

 **Alvin:**  Hold on

_Alivn grabs a piece of paper from Sal's hand_

**Alvin:**  I think so.

_Monokuma opens the wall to reveal the elevator, the kids desend to the trialroom._

**Alex:**  Who wants to start?

 **Seema:**  I'm going with my gut, do you think Ethand dragged Sal out there and killed him?

 **Alvin:**  Thats wrong its oppisote. You notice there paintings?

 **Seema:**  So?

 **Alvin:**  Well Shaylee, Patrick, Conner all have hot pink. While Matan, Ana, Nhi, Taka have normal pink. 

 **Diego:**  Murderers get hot pink, and people who got murdered get pink?

 **Alvin:**  And Ethan and Sal both have Hot pink, proving they both killed. Besides I have more proof, tell them Alex.

 **Alex:**  Huh? Well uh I saw them leave together. 

 **Diego:**  How can you see? The lights weren't on Or I would of woken up. 

 **Alex:**  I can see in the dark.

 **Seema:**  wat

 **Alvin:**  He could see in the dark.

 **Seema:**  You will have to excuse me but thats fucking stupid.

 **Monokuma:**  Lets test it!

_Monokuma shuts out the light._

**Alex:**  Seema is flicking me off. Alvin is looking at me. Diego is eating a potato. Kailyn is looking around for Jesse. And Jullian is trying to find Seema.

 **Seema:**  Thats some Supernatural shit.

_Monokuma turns on the light_

**Monokuma:**  You don't have time for this, theres a murder.

 **Diego:**  He's right. So Ethan and Sal left together, where does that take us?

 **Kailyn:**  What if they fought?

 **Jullien:**  Well there would be a winner, but there looks to be no winner here.

 **Alvin:**  That's... right. 

 **Alex:**  What?

 **Alvin:**  Let me explain.  Here's what happened. 

Ethan and Sal left our room. In the main hall Sal and Ethan began to fight. Sal won the fight, and in retaliation he began to hit his head against a column. After many hits he fell over and bled out. 

 **Diego** : How did Ethan die?

 **Alvin:**  A rock. 

 **Diego:**  Where did Eep get a rock? 

 **Alex:**  Looks like the column the Alvin broke. 

 **Seema:**  Case Closed?

 **Monokuma:**  And i'm executing Alvin!

 **Alvin:** WHAT?!

 **Monokuma:** Kidding, read that note. 

 **Alvin:**  Right. 

> **Sal: Today I ended Ethan's life. We discussed the plan the night before. We couldn't let our friends die like this. So we took it upon ourself to help. We met up late at night and fought. Ethan was a lot stronger than me but I killed him. I would stay alive, but I would admit and get executed, so I'm choosing to end my life here. This is no one's fault. Just promise me you all survive. And Kailyn, I know Jesse is alive. -Sal Winchester SHSL ULTIMATE THERAPIST**
> 
>  

_After Alvin read the note the room grew silent._

_Jullien began to cry._

**Alvin:** Jullien stop.

 **Jullien:**  They sacrificed themselves for us. 

 **Kailyn:**  The only way to thank them is to carry on...

 **Monokuma:**  Yeah... I will show you guys to the next floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who read this, thank you. Really, i love you


	5. Floor 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents are murders too

_The new floor had a kitchen, a training room, and a bedroom._

**Alvin:**  Monokuma?

 **Monokuma:**  Hm?

 **Alvin:**  what's my talent?

 **Monokuma:**  Figured it out?

 **Alvin:**  If Shaylee is luck what am I?

 **Monokuma:**  Yea... Well you wanna know your true SHSL? Your the SHSL ULTIMATE STRENGTH

 **Alvin:**  Huh?

 **Monokuma:**  You can lift anything try it.

_Alvin walks over to an 80 pound dumbell and lifts it with no struggle._

**Alvin:**  Shit..

 **Monokuma:**  Well gotta go bye 

 

 **Alex:** 6 left. 

 **Diego:**  I don't think anyone else is going to die.

 **Kailyn:**  I do as well, we get Jesse and we leave!

 **Seema:**  So do we wait around for Jesse?

 **Jullian:**  We might as well work out ya know? Do some push ups or something

_The group began to laugh._

 

_Alvin wakes up in cold sweat. He was in a bed between Alex and Diego's beds. He saw Kailyn and Julllien in there beds, but noticed Seema was missing. He decided to check on her._

He found Seema in the weight lifting room. 

 

 **Alvin:** Seema you okay?

 **Seema:**  I'm scared alvin. 

 **Alvin:**  Of what?

 **Seema:**  Fucking where is jesse monokuma never gave us a motive what if we are stuck in this room forever?!

 **Alvin:**  Seema please calm down. 

 **Seema:**  I can't!

_Seema grabs Alvins arms. Alvin grabs seema and shakes her._

**Alvin:**  Seema you are going to be just fine-!

_There was a crack. Seema fell limp in Alvins arms._

**Alvin:** S-Seema?!  _Alvin remembered his Ultimate Strentgth._

 **Alvin:**  SEEMA PLEASE WAKE UP.

_It was no use, Seema was dead in her arms._

**Alex:**  Alvin?

 **Kailyn:**  Did you?

 **Alvin:**  No please its not what it looks like!

_Transition to trial._

**Alex:**  alvin was shaking seema, and he was strong enough to break her neck?

 **Jullien:**  That sounds right. 

 **Monouma:**  You guessd it! Alvin gets executed!!

_Alvin remained silent. Alvin was transported to a room with 4 chairs and a table. In the middle was a giant revolver. Monokuma is sitting in the 3 chairs from Alvin. Monokuma takes out 5 bullets leaving one. The first monokuma CLICK. Second Monokuma CLICK. Third Monokuma CLICK. Finally Alvin... Click._

**Alvin:**  Huh? AHA I'M ALIVE!

_Alvin falls out of the chair backwards and falls down a long chute. When he landed he opened his eyes._

**Jesse:**  Well, about time someone came down here alive, I have some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew you read ily <33


	6. Final Trial (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final trial

**Jesse:**  Let me explain a lot of things.

_Alvin fell in a room with very dim lighting. A single bulb hanging from the rafters. There was garbage and blood everywhere. The only other light came from a computer. Alvin looked to his left to see 10 tables. Each with a dead body._

_He saw Matan Pawer, with the stab wound in his chest._

_Next to Matan's table was Conner Morgan, with his ears and eyes bleeding._

_Next to Conner's table was Anacelis Fernandes, with the blunt head trama._

_Next to Ana's table was Patrick Hansbury, Patrick's body was burnt to a crisp._

_Next to Patrick's table was Robert Taka Barron Jr, with the bullet still in his chest._

_Next to Taka's table was Nhi Lam, with the pistol whip head trama._

_Next to Nhi's table was Shaylee, Alvin couldn't think of whatever happened to what used to be Shaylee._

_Next to Shaylee's table was Ethan Pinear, with the wound on his head._

_Next to Ethan's table was Sal Winchester. Sal's forehead was still bleeding._

_Next to Sal's table was Seema Bipat. It looked like she was just sleeping._

**Jesse:** I found a computer down here. I know everything that is happening. 

 **Alvin:**  Is Seema okay?

 **Jesse:**  Alvin.

 **Alvin:**  Is she okay?!

 **Jesse:**  What do you think.

 **Alvin:**  ...

 **Jesse:**  I figured out everything. Why Conner had no blood on him after stabbing Matan, how Patrick can run at pratically super sonic speed. How Alex can see in the dark. How my intelligence is so enhanced compared to everyone elses. 

 **Alvin:**  Cut the exposition get to the point. 

 **Jesse:**  I can't here, shit's bad story telling. I know a way out of here.

_Jesse began to walk away to the right of the room._

**Alvin:**  How's your leg?

 **Jesse:**  After I stopped the bleeding, I managed to cover it up and made a leg brace of some sort. Shit hurts like hell, though. 

 **Alvin:**  If you knew a way out, why didn't you find us?

 **Jesse:**  I would of been executed immediatly, so I had to wait. 

_Jesse opens up a hatch and walks into a hallway, with Alvin behind him, they find themselves back in the Jail Room floor._

**Alvin:**  This is where Matan died. 

 **Jesse:**  No time, we need to get to the trial room. 

_Alvin and Jesse take the elevator to the trial room._

**Monokuma:**  Well butter me up and stick a churn in me, you two are supposed to be dead, didn't I send Monokuma bots after you?

 **Jesse:**  cut the shit, I have a deal to break with you.

 **Monokuma:**  Listening. 

 **Jesse:**  One last trial to explain what happened, why we are here, and if I can get everyone to understand and believe me, you let us decide to leave or stay. If I can't, you can execute all of us.

 **Alvin:**  I'm sorry wha-

 **Monokuma:**  DEAL!

_The elevator beeps, and 5 kids exit._

**Kailyn:**  JESSE?!

 **Jesse:**  Ah Kailyn, the one person obsessed with me because she feared she can not solve mysteries without me. 

 **Diego:**  This isn't good for the shippers. 

 **Jullian:**  Jesse, your leg!

 **Alex:**  Come on man, you can still skate!

 

**All Rise! This is the final Class trial, Monokuma vs. The 6 Remaining Kids.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done and 17 hits and 1 kudos hella ily<333


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Trial

**Monokuma:**  What a shame. The last trial.

 **Alex:**  So what are we supposed to do to win? No one was killed. 

 **Jesse:**  We have to figure out everything. Who's responsible, why we are here, and put the pieces together.

 **Jullien:**  Thinking about it, there are a lot of problems with some of these cases.

 **Kailyn:**  Like what?

 **Jullien:**  In the first case, how come there was no blood on Conner? There should of been at least a little. 

 **Alex:**  And in the second case, how could Patrick run at the speed of light? 

 **Diego:**  He was a SHSL Trackstar.

 **Jesse:**  What even is a SHSL?

 **Diego:**  Well its a talent right? We came to Hope's Peak for a reason. 

 **Jesse:**  Hope's Peak isn't real. 

 **Diego:**  Huh?!

 **Jesse:**  There is a game series called Dangan Ronpa.

 **Kailyn:**  Sounds familiar. 

 **Jesse:**  It's non-fiction. All those kids were put into that situation, like we are. 

 **Alex:**  I'm sorry what?

 **Jesse:**  I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it. We were government expiermants. 

 **Kailyn:**  Jesse are you okay?

 **Jesse:**  Let me finish. I have records proving our situation. A company called RomneyCorp. picked up 15 kids and performed expiermants on them. 

 **Alvin:**  Like a specific expiermant?

 **Jesse:** Each one of us. Testing on us to see if they could possibly be safe for military, police force, you name it. 

 **Kailyn:**  How come we don't remember?

 **Jesse:**  Well I will get to that. Would you like to know what drugs were used on you?

 **Alex:** Was mine for glow in the dark?

 **Jesse:**  Why need goggles when you can see in the dark. 

 **Alvin:**  Mine's simple, I posess enough strentgh to knock over a column.

 **Jesse:**  For me it was super intelligence.

 **Diego:**  Mine must have been my great looks!

 **Jesse:**  No, you have amazing finger speed. Allowing you to play guitar magically.

 **Kailyn:**  What about mine? 

 **Jesse:**  You can mimic anyone, their voice tone, everything. 

 **Jullien:**  And me?

 **Jesse:**  You have no records. You were the reason the expieraments stopped.

 **Jullien:**  Huh!?

 **Jesse:**  The first 14 kids took there drugs and got tested with ease. Then you 2 came along. Jullien didn't allow any drugs in them, and stabbed a security guard on live television.

 **Jullien:**  ...

 **Jesse:**  The RomneyCorp execs freaked, and had to stop. But there were 15 kids they needed to deal with. 

 **Alex:**  And?

 **Jesse:**  And Dangan Ronpa was pretty popular, so they sold us to the makers, and made us a tv show. 

 **Alex:** Hi mom!

 **Jullien:** Okay, well what about the other kids?

 **Jesse:**  Patrick as you can guess can run at sonic speeds. Anacelis can keep her eyes open for hours with no need to blink. Ethan has a heightnened ability to fix anything. Taka has been brainwashed with war commands and strategies. Nhi is just as smart as I am, but more a long the lines of school. Shaylee was inected with too many drugs, causing her brain to scramble. Sal had an ability to calm someone down with a look and earn their trust.

 **Alex:**  What can Conner get liquid off his hands and clothes.

 **Jesse:**  Yes, he can wash liquid off any surface. 

 **Kailyn:**  Wait, only 15. There were 16 of us. 

 **Jesse:**  Matan wasn't supposed to be here. Just a poor sap on the boat. 

 **Alvin:**  All that is great, but are we allowed to leave. 

 **Monokuma:**  I guess, the script says no though. 

 **Jesse:**  No?

 **Jullien:**  you wanker you said you would let us go!

 **Monokuma:**  You didn't guess who the mastermind is!

 **Alvin:**  There isn't one.

 **Monokuma:**  Uh?

 **Alvin:**  Us 6 aren't the mastermind, and the other 10 are dead.

 **Jesse:**  If anyone its the executives.

 **Kailyn:**  Or Junko Enoshima.

 **Alex:**  I say we fuck this bear and get out of here. 

_The kids leave for th elevator. Monokuma makes no attempt to stop them._

**Alvin:** You are going to let us go that easily?

_Monokuma was shut down._

_The final floor was the deck, there was a man waiting for them._

**Man:**  Congradulations, you survived despair. 

 **Diego:**  And you are?

 **Man:**  My name is Kevin Williams, I survived the game the same as you 6. 

 **Kailyn:**  Are you for real?

 **Kevin  Williams:** Sadly yes, Dangan Ronpa is real. 

 **Alvin:** Are you here to help us?

 **Kevin Williams:**  Yes, your friends are to be buried, and you 6 are going to be what puts RomneyCorp to bankruptcy. For you see, you 6 were supposed to die. 

 **Alex:**  Huh?

 **Kevin Williams:**  Jesse was supposed to die at his execution, same with Alvin. 

 **Kailyn:**  And the other 4?

 **Kevin Williams:**  You were supposed to make the choice to jump off the boat, where you 4 would die. 

_Silence_

**Kevin Williams:**  But you avoided it, please come onboard the boat, we will now leave.

 

_**The 6 Survivors got on board and left for New York, Everyone on RomneyCorp was arrested. And a new video game called Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc would release on PS Vita a year later.** _

_Every month, the survivors would visit the graves of their friends_

 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end thanks everyone for reading


End file.
